


T'étais pas léger !

by Zeegzag



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Gen, Humour, Scène manquante
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2020-11-16 16:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeegzag/pseuds/Zeegzag
Summary: OS inspiré par la phrase lancée par Reno à Cloud dans AC, comme quoi celui-ci n'était pas léger. Je me suis demandé ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'il en vienne à dire ça et... Tadam !





	T'étais pas léger !

— Tu vois, sa moto est là !

Les taudis du secteur 5, en fin d'après-midi. La plaque qui surplombait autrefois une bonne partie des lieux s'est aujourd'hui effondrée en maints endroits, laissant apparaître le ciel et, surtout, percer les rayons du soleil ici-bas. Le paysage n'est plus que ruines, ravagé suite à l'action du météore qui a failli détruire la planète. Son église, toutefois, s'y dessine encore. Un peu plus vieille, un peu plus fragilisée, mais tenant toujours debout malgré les épreuves. Et près de ses portes, une moto noire.

Une main se pose sur le véhicule. Son propriétaire, un roux au visage maigre, dit :

— Ce mec… il va finir par se la faire tirer s'il la surveille pas mieux que ça.

Puis sa main se porte à sa nuque pour la gratter. Près de lui, un grand chauve à lunettes noires et à l'allure inquiétante.

— Bon… quand faut y aller, soupire Reno.

— Essaye de pas aggraver les choses.

— Ouais, ouais, je sais… j'ai merdé. Bon, ça peut arriver à tout le monde, non ?

Rude se racle la gorge, se retenant de lui signaler que, niveau bourdes, il n'en est pas à son coup d'essai. Du reste, ils ont expressément besoin de l'aide de Cloud. De sa force, surtout, afin de régler le petit problème auquel ils sont confrontés…

Le roux en tête, les deux hommes pénètrent dans la bâtisse. Le lourd battant grince sur ses gonds et le bois du plancher craque. Le toit est endommagé, mais ce n'est pas nouveau. Ils ont toujours connu l'endroit à l'état de ruine – ce qui ne les empêche pas de noter qu'il semble y avoir eu de la casse supplémentaire dernièrement. Près de l'entrée, surtout, plusieurs bancs sont brisés, le sol fissuré, défoncé, laissant en partie voir la terre qui se tient dessous.

Un peu plus loin, au milieu de l'édifice, un parterre de fleurs se dévoile. Et étendus l'un à côté de l'autre, deux corps inconscients.

— Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont foutu ?! s'exclame le roux, venant piétiner les fleurs pour s'approcher d'eux.

Rude, lui, inspecte les alentours. Calme en apparence, il est en vérité sur le qui-vive, prêt à réagir au moindre signe de menace. Il n'y a pas grand monde, à son avis, capable de triompher de ces deux-là. Il les a déjà suffisamment vu se battre pour le savoir.

— Ils sont venus ici…, dit-il finalement.

À présent accroupi auprès des évanouis, son collègue émet un reniflement.

— Sûr que c'est eux. (Puis, portant une main à l'épaule du blond pour le secouer :) Hé, Cloud ! Allez, debout !

Mais il n'obtient pas la moindre réaction, pas même un gémissement ou une crispation du visage. Comme Rude s'approche, il grommelle :

— Me dis pas qu'on va devoir les ramener chez eux !

— Trop dangereux de les laisser là, lui répond le chauve. Ils pourraient revenir.

— Tu parles d'une galère…

Il soupire et se masse les paupières. Rude met un genou à terre et se penche vers Tifa, inspecte l'étendue des dégâts. À première vue, la jeune femme ne semble pas gravement blessée. Ses vêtements sont souillés de poussière et quelques hématomes s'exhibent sur sa peau, mais rien de bien alarmant. Qui plus est, sa poitrine se soulève à un rythme régulier, paisible, comme quelqu'un qui serait simplement en train de dormir. Un sommeil sacrément lourd, du reste, car pas plus que Cloud, leur arrivée comme leurs bavardages ne sont parvenus à l'en tirer.

— Hé, Rude ! Mâte-moi ça !

L'interpellé se tourne vers son collègue, qui a repoussé le tissu dissimulant en général le bras droit du blond. S'y affichent des traces noires, charbonneuses, comme si la peau s'était pigmentée de sombre à certains endroits. La découverte lui fait hausser les sourcils.

— Alors lui aussi…

— Le seul mec assez costaud pour nous aider et il s'est trouvé le moyen de se chopper cette saloperie. Bonjour le karma !

— Espérons qu'il tiendra le coup.

— Tu veux dire, jusqu'à ce qu'on soit débarrassés de ces trois emmerdeurs ? Ouais, on aura l'air vachement malin s'il nous claque entre les pattes avant !

Sans répondre, Rude vient placer ses mains sous les jambes et les épaules de Tifa pour la soulever. Reno, qui le regarde faire, étrécit les paupières d'un air soupçonneux :

— Attends un peu… tu comptes quand même pas me laisser me coltiner celui-là ?

— Tu t'en sortiras.

— Non, mais tu plaisantes ? Tu m'as regardé ? Tu l'as regardé, surtout ? Y a pas moyen que je le traîne jusque chez lui.

— Je te laisse la moto.

— Vachement généreux de ta part, dis donc, merci, vraiment, ironise le roux, avant d'ajouter, d'un ton plus sérieux : non, sans rire, partenaire, on échange.

— …

— Rude ?

— … il faudra me passer sur le corps !

Et tandis qu'il prononce ces mots, une petite rougeur apparaît au niveau de ses joues. Reno manque de s'en étrangler. Cet enfoiré !

— Pervers !

— Pense ce que tu veux, lui répond l'autre qui, sans l'attendre, marche vers la sortie.

Tout en jurant, Reno tente tant bien que mal de soulever Cloud.

— Rude ! Merde, Rude ! Au moins, aide-moi à le transporter jusqu'à sa moto ! Rude ? Ah, bordel !

La terre sous lui le fait déraper et il se retrouve la tête dans les fleurs, le corps du blond amortissant sa chute. Il jure de plus belle, se redresse sur un coude, quelques pétales collées à sa joue droite et de la terre au bout du nez. Un hoquet indigné lui échappe, comme il remarque son collègue – ce faux frère ! – a déjà mis les voiles.

Alors ça… ça ! Il ne sait pas encore comment, mais ça va se payer !


End file.
